Heart of Power: Ninja Storm
by Freerunner4427
Summary: Try as he might, Ventus could never remember his life before his training with Eraqus, but after facing down his greatest enemy and being thrown into a new world, he begins a journey of self discovery that could very well hold the key to his past. Fortunately for him, that key seems to lie in something he knows well, kicking evil butt.
1. Ch 1 A Battle Gone Too Far

**Hey guys!**

 **Yeah, I know what you're thinking. I should be working on the Star of Fairy Tail.**

 **But I got bored, and I started firing ideas back and forth with _Moonrose221._**

 **And thus, this epic brainchild was born after nearly a year of planning!**

 **There are not enough Kingdom Hearts/Power Rangers crossovers!**

 **I have decided to remedy that tragic wrong!**

 **As always, I own nothing but the Lightning Academy, the Fire Academy, and their respective morphers. The Power Rangers belong to Haim Saban, and Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix!**

* * *

 _The screen of the computer blinked on, showing a black background._

 _ **"The Heart...**_

 _ **A mystery that people have been trying to understand throughout recorded history...**_

 _ **As strong as steel, and as fragile as glass at the same time...**_

 _ **...Yet it can do unimaginable things at the most impossible times."**_

 _A glowing bright red heart pulsed on screen for a moment, before it faded back to into the blackness._

 _ **"My story is one of pain, fear, loss, strength, love, happiness, war, and most of all Power. This is the story of how I accepted my own inner Darkness, found my birth world, and lived the stuff of Legends."**_

 _The black background abruptly shifted into color, showing two young men standing and sitting in front of the camera. One with spikey black hair and mischievous golden-yellow eyes that was leaning up against the chair that the speaker was sitting in and smiling softly, and the other with windswept spikey blond hair and bright blue eyes smiled roguishly at the camera as he continued speaking._

 _ **"My name is Ventus McCormack-Oliver, and this is my story.**_

 _ **To tell it though, I have to tell you how I first came back to m**_ _ **y birth world...**_

 _ **...Even if I didn't know it at the time."**_

* * *

The Keyblade Graveyard, a shattered spit of land that is too small to be considered a true world, peppered and scared with ancient craters and ravines from attacks so powerful that they reshaped the very landscape. Legend tells that it was a shattered fragment of the original world At it's heart, hundreds of rusted lifeless Keyblades are driven into the ground. A normally silent, if somber, monument and gravesite to the wielders that fell in the Original Keyblade War, and warning to Keyblader Wielders about the consequences of war for centuries.

However, that somber peace was shattered in a rather spectacular way...

The manipulations of a Keyblade Master that delved too deeply into the darkness had desecrated the ancient battlefield, ripping new scars into the land as he and his minion battled against the latest generation of Keyblade Wielders. Aqua, a skilled mage and the newest Keyblade Master, Terra, her peer and sparing partner that had been denied the title because of his inability to control his own darkness, and Ventus, the youngest of the three and the one who had the most to learn in regards to light and darkness. All three were not only there to fight and hopefully prevent the opening battle of a new Keyblade War, but to avenge the orchestrated death their fallen Master, Eraqus, as well.

But while Terra had jumped straight into the fight, challenging Xehanort himself, Aqua and Ventus had been occupied with dodging the hundreds of Keyblades that the age master manipulated to attack them. At least, until Ventus managed to get too close to Xehanort, ended up half frozen for his efforts, and was dropped off the cliff.

As he fell, Aqua dove forwards, intercepting his fall just as he was about to hit the ground, and together they watched in fear as Kingdom Heart was revealed, before their attention was diverted by Briag, a castle guard from Radiant Garden that had been corrupted by Xehanort's promises of power and grandeur. Aqua had fought him, and sent him running, only to be struck down from behind as Vanitas finally joined the fray.

Vanitas was lifting his Keyblade, ready to drive it into Aqua's chest execution style, when Ventus broke out of the ice. "NO!" He yelled as he raced forwards, intercepting the blade as _Wayward Wind_ _,_ Ventus' own Keyblade, flashed into his hand.

Not wasting any time, Ventus unleashed one of his shot lock's, 'Absolute Zero', on the student of his former master, utilizing his superior speed to his advantage as he blitz attacked him. When the shot lock faded, he narrowly danced around the dark minion's attacks and fired off a symphony of damaging spells between blocking the few strikes that came close to leaving their mark on him.

"You've gotten better since the last time we fought." Vanitas said mockingly as they locked blades. "But not good enough!" He levered more strength into his blade, forcing Ven down on one knee.

Vents didn't respond to his taunting as he broke away, setting of an Explosion spell at the same time that blew Vanitas back and slammed him into the cliffside. Ventus was quick to pursue him and Vantias found himself desperately defending against a Sonic Blade combination with his back against the cliffside, cornered as Ventus unleashed the never ending salvo of reversal slashes on him. That's when he got an idea.

At the last second Ven dove out of the way of a Dark Frigira, giving Vanitas the opening he needed. A wave of Keyblades surged out of the ground and Vantias leapt onto the lead one, riding it like a surf board back and forth past Ven, relentlessly hitting him multiple times with the wave of blades. Vanitas laughed, a deep cruel sound, at least, he _was_ laughing until Ven had enough and used his Keyblade to rip through the wave in a move of pure strength and willpower.

Ventus was outright snarling as he channeled his power into his shot lock, unleashing it one last time and knocking Vantias onto his back.

"You've done it Ventus." Vanitas muttered, staggering to his feet as he panted in exhaustion. Inky black darkness poured out of his body as his outline wavered between solid and transparent and his Keyblade disappeared. The visor of his helmet melted away, revealing spikey black hair, and malicious golden-yellow eyes. "Now that my body is about to perish, you and I will have to join together!" His face split into a vicious smile. "The _X-Blade_ will be forged!"

Ventus reeled back in shock as the darkness around Vanitas surged and created a ring of black around the two of them. He tried to leap out of it, only to be stopped as several Unversed lunged out of the shadows and latched onto him, their efforts stopping him even as he struggled. "The Unversed...come from you?!" He demanded as they pinned his arms behind his back and forced him to drop his Keyblade.

Vanitas just chuckled for a second as he nodded. "It happened when you and I were split into two." The darkness around him expanded as it condensed into several familiar monsters. Four Floods, a Sonic Blaster, a Belly Balloon, and a Trinity Armor. "The negativity took shape as these monsters. They are what I feel, a hoard of fledgling emotions under my control." His smirk turned dark as he slowly stalked forwards. "I released them in all the worlds I could, hoping to lure you away from home and isolate you from your Master." He stopped right before Ventus, and looked down at his struggling other half with distain. "We needed to make you stronger. The Unversed were perfect opponents. And better yet, no matter how many times you defeat them," He took in a deep breath as the excess darkness flowed back into him, taking the Unversed with it. "Their negativity flows right back into me." He viciously smiled down at the helpless blond. "You never stood a chance against us Ventus!" Letting out a burst of wild evil laughter, Vantias walked forwards, his dark aura engulfing them both for a moment, before a pillar of light exploded outwards and Ventus' scream of pain echoed out.

When the light died down, Ventus was still standing, but as Aqua rushed his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed bonelessly into her arms.

* * *

When Ventus blinked awake, he was standing on a somewhat familiar platform, with Vanitas standing not far away. "Our union was not finished. The _X-Blade_ shouldn't stay broken like this. Join me now, and we can complete the _X-Blade_!" He said in a monotone as he pointed his new weapon at Ventus.

The legendary blade was much bigger than a normal Keyblade, and seemed to be made up of two crossed ones. A longer blade extended from the crossed shafts, while ordinate filigree stuck out from either side of it. The elegant effect of it was shattered however, because of the several nicks and missing pieces of it, and the dark melisma that covered it. Instinctively, even without Vanitas telling him what it was, Ventus knew without a doubt it was a nearly perfect recreation of the legendary _X-Blade._

Ventus shook his head in defiance, before summoning _Wayward Wind._ "I've got a better idea." He said fiercely. "How 'bout I destroy you both?!"

Vanitas just started laughing. "The _X-Blade_ is made of your heart too, idiot!" He said, amused at the very idea. "If you destroy it, your heart will vanish forever!"

Ventus just stared him down, his harsh gaze unwavering. "Whatever it takes." He vowed, light starting to surround him. "Anything to save Terra and Aqua."

Vantias smirked. "Humph. It's always about your friends, isn't it?" He asked sarcastically as darkness started to surround him.

"At least I have some!" Ven shot back angrily. "I've become a part of their hearts, just as they've become a part of mine! My friends are my power, and I'm theirs!"

With that, Ven shot a fire spell at his evil half, forcing Vanitas to dive out of the way, before darting forwards and slashing him across his unguarded back. Vanitas yelled in pain, before he let out a low animalistic growl as he sank into the ground like a shadow and raced towards the wary Ventus before popping back out and trying to stab him through the chest in retaliation.

Ventus was already on guard however and blocked Vanitas' attempt by catching the blade with his own.

They battled back and forth, neither gaining any quarter as they both weakened.

"This isn't a battle you can win Ventus!" Vanitas snarled as they locked blades again and strained against one another. "In here, I'm just as strong as you are!"

"That's what I'm counting on!" Ventus shot back, a knowing smirk on his face as he grabbed Vanitas' wrist. A new power surged through him as the world around them started to break down.

"What have you done?!" Vanitas yelled, panic seeping into his voice as he tried to pull away.

"I tried something else." Ventus said grimly, his hold never breaking as his eyes shined with conviction and he grabbed Vanitas' blade. "You're a part of my heart, albeit the dark part. Your power is my power, even if I fear it, and our link activated from that."

"You can't do this!" Vanitas yelled as Ventus pulled him closer. "You'll destroy us both!"

"If it protects my friends and stops you, then it's worth it!" Ventus yelled back.

Light tinged with trundles of darkness surged around him in a bright aurora, engulfing the both of them in it's light as the world around them shattered alongside the X-Blade...

* * *

In the real world, light surged around Ventus' prone body as Aqua scrambled back in alarm. The blunnett Keyblade Master had to avert her eyes as the light turned blinding, but looked back immediately once it died back down. What greeted her eyes, had her sinking to her knees in shocked disbelief and screaming to the sky in angry, agony-filled, denial as Terra and Xehanort paused momentarily in their battle to listen.

Driven into the ground, rusted and lifeless like all the other Keyblades in the Graveyard, side by side like a silent testimony to their wielder's struggle for dominance...

...were _Void Gear,_ and _Wayward Win_ _d._


	2. Ch 2 A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One...**

* * *

Hidden deep within the ravines outside of Stone Canyon, California lies one of the four hidden Ninja Academies.

Renowned for producing Ninja with fiery attitudes and wills of tempered steel, the Fire Academy stood strong through years of monster attacks. Unfortunately it's sister school in the forests of Angel Grove, the Lightning Academy, was destroyed in the Mighty Morphing Power Ranger's battle against Dark Spector after being overwhelmed by his foot soldiers and generals.

Many great and powerful Lightning Ninja fell that day, and the ruins of the Lightning Academy were left as a monument to their sacrifice after being scoured for and stripped of all the valuable artifacts and tools that could cause untold destruction in the wrong hands.

Sensei's Adam Park, Rocky DeSantos, and Aisha Campbell, graduated Ninjas and proud teachers of the Fire Academy, were combing through the ruins again, like so many other Fire Ninja before them had done, searching for training equipment and scrolls that could be salvaged to hopefully restart their sister school.

"Why are we doing this again?" Rocky asked as they started clearing away rubble in the training hall. "The Ninjas before us picked this place clean the last time they came through here."

"We're still missing quite a few vital training scrolls Rocky." Aisha reasoned as she dusted off her hands and put them on her hips. "And the training weapons were hidden once it was clear that Dark Spector was winning. There's always the chance that they missed something in the initial search." Kneeling down, she pressed her fists against the Lightning Academy Symbol, a black circle with a silver lightning bolt striking across it, and started channeling her elemental power. Opposite it, brightly shimmering in a circle of purple, was an orange and pink flame that lit up in a torrent of flames as she smiled. The symbol on all the breasts of all three of the Fire Ninja's Gear.

Suddenly, the Lightning Symbol crackled with electricity and sank into the ground, revealing the entrance to the vault. Cautiously, the three Fire Ninja descended into the ground, walking with silent steps among the empty shelves and weapons cases. "We're wasting our time." Rocky said as they split up and started scouring the room. "There's nothing left here."

"We have to be sure." Adam said as they started searching for any hidden alcoves or rooms. "Remember Rocky, we're ninjas. Our very lives depend on deception, misdirection, and our ability to keep secrets. Lightning Ninja were no different from us in that aspect, even if they were slightly more open about theirs."

Aisha paused in her search as she came across the one painting they didn't remove out of respect. It was of a group of people, a tall black haired man with laughing blue eyes and a young woman with blond hair, brilliant gold eyes, and a mischievous smile were standing in front of roughly a dozen Lightning Ninja. Both of the unmasked adults were dressed in the robes of senior teachers, but the man also had an amulet around his neck carrying the school mark, proclaiming him as the Leader of the Lightning Academy, while the woman had one sleeve cut off to expose an odd tattoo of three stripes on her right forearm.

Adam and Rocky came up alongside her as she kept staring. "It's hard to believe it's almost been a decade since that day." Aisha commented quietly. "So many lives lost in an instant all because of Dark Spector."

Adam put an arm around her shoulders and gave her a comforting squeeze. "They knew exactly what they were up against Aisha remember? We gave them the warning as soon as we could and they all went down fighting. That's got to count for something." He said, not pulling his eyes away from the painting.

Rocky sighed. "We should finish up here." He said quietly. "There's no point in lingering any longer than we have too."

The other two nodded in agreement and turned away, right before they froze as the hairs on the back of their neck stood on end. "Something's not right." Adam whispered just loud enough for the others to hear.

Aisha and Rocky nodded in agreement, moving slowly and carefully as they circled up with Adam, making sure to keep their backs together as they studied every direction.

They stayed that way for only a few seconds before the entire building was rocked by the sound of thunder and the high pitched whine of lighting, knocking them off their feet.

"What the heck was that?!" Rocky demanded as they all carefully climbed to their feet.

"I have no idea." Aisha said, looking back towards the entrance with cautious eyes.

"We'd better go see what happened." Adam said seriously. The others nodded, and together the three of them Ninja Streaked outside.

Most of the Academy looked exactly as it did before, on the verge of being ruins. The only thing that was different was the blackened starburst just outside of the entrance gate, and the kid that was lying in the dead center of it.

"Oh my god." Aisha breathed before she streaked next to him. She knelt down and felt the pulse point on his neck, breathing a sigh of relief at the strong thumping she felt. "It's alright! He's only unconscious!" She yelled back to the others.

The two men streaked up to stand beside her. "Who is he?" Adam asked looking down at the kid. He looked roughly sixteen years old, and had lightly tanned skin and golden blond hair that was wildly spiked. The fact that he was covered in dirt and sluggishly bleeding slash marks that looked like they were from a sharp sword, wearing strange clothes that included what looked like a section of gold, silver, and black armor on his left shoulder, and a _very_ familiar device on his wrist just made them all the more wary.

"I don't know." Rocky said, a frown on his face as he looked the kid over. "But we should get him out of here, it's not safe, especially in these times."

"You think the rumors about Lothor's return are true?" Aisha asked, looking up at him with wide eyes.

Rocky nodded grimly, before bending down and hefting the kid over his shoulder in a fireman carry. As he lifted the kid up, a drop of blood fell off of his hand and hit the ground. A low rumble sounded out, making the three adults jump back in shock as the section of ground under their feet slid open with a small burst of steam.

"What in the world?" Aisha breathed as they saw the steps leading downwards.

"It must have been DNA locked." Adam whispered in awe as they cautiously descended the steps and saw the many scrolls that lined the walls. "All these years, and the secret vault was right under our feet!"

"It's all here." Rocky said, looking around at weapons that hung on the walls. "The training scrolls and weapons, the secret techniques of generations of Lightning Ninja! All gathered together in this one place! This is amazing! We've, we've gotta tell the others back at the academy! They're all gonna flip!"

Aisha looked back at the kid on Rocky's shoulders. "We should get back anyway." She said, concern leaking into her voice. "I'm worried about him."

Adam and Rocky had the decency to look sheepish, before they streaked out again, closing the vault door behind them.

* * *

Sensei Ardor Takahashi looked down at the young teenager that was unconscious in his academy's infirmary with intrigued silver eyes. Running a hand through his fiery orange hair he let out an exhausted sigh. "The morpher is the genuine artifact." He said, schooling his expression and turning to the three Sensei behind him. "We're waiting for the results of his DNA tests, but from what you told me about the vault a drop of his blood opened the doors?"

Rocky nodded, not seeing where his sensei was going.

Ardor sighed before looking back at the teen. "That vault was probably biometrically locked with the DNA of all the Lightning Ninja in the history of the academy. The gods know we've done the same with our own vault. Since it reacted to him, we can automatically infer that he is a descendent of at least one Lightning Ninja."

"So, what are we going to do with him?" Adam asked, looking at the teen curiously.

"We train him." Ardor stated, a note of finality in his voice. "That morpher heralds chaotic times to come and while our own academy's Morpher is in safe and experience hands, that teen will need all the help he can get."

"Should we tell the other Academies about him?" Aisha inquired.

Ardor nodded, moving towards the entrance of the infirmary. "I will contact Sensei Watanabe from the Wind Academy." He said. "We haven't heard anything from the Sensei Omino and the Thunder Academy in months, I've got a bad feeling that something has happened to them." He looked back at them with serious eyes. "Get in contact with the Olivers. I have little doubt that the two of them would be thrilled to host our mysterious guest."

Rocky nodded with a small smile as he picked up his phone and dialed a familiar number as Aisha and Adam followed Ardor. He waited for a moment for someone to pick up on the other end. "Hey Tommy!"

 _"Rocky? Man I haven't heard from you in forever!"_

"Yeah I know, it has been awhile." Rocky said with a smile. "Listen, something's come up here at the academy."

 _"What kind of something? Strap on the morphers again bad?"_

"No no, it's nothing like that, but we picked up an unexpected extra." Rocky said as he laughed slightly, throwing a small glance at the still sleeping teen.

 _"On a scale of Zordon to Rita-"_

"No no, not like that, we're pretty sure he's friendly and completely human. The thing is, we found him right at the entrance of the Lightning Academy, and he's got a morpher on his wrist." Rocky said, throwing another glance at the kid.

 _"And let me guess? You're wondering if me and Kim would mind taking him in for awhile?"_

"Yeah that's what Sensei wanted me to ask you." Rocky said sheepishly.

 _"We'd be happy to have him."_

"You sure Kim wouldn't mind?" Rocky smiled at the answer.

 _"Not at all, she's actually right beside me right now. She's all for it. The house has been pretty quiet lately."_

"Alright then. If the doc is right, he should be waking up sometime tomorrow." Rocky said.

 _"We'll be there tomorrow morning to meet him. Would Ardor mind if we bring Wes along with us, to clear him and draw up the paperwork for his stay?"_

Rocky smiled. "Not at all. I'll meet you at the gate and escort you up."

 _"Alright then! Don't be a stranger Rocky, you know we love having you over."_

"Same to you Tommy, say hello to Kim for me."

 _"Will do!"_

Rocky hung up after that and looked back down at the kid. "Hope you're ready to give us some answers when you wake up kid." He said.


	3. Ch 3 Enter the Originals

**Disclaimer:** **Do you really think I would be writing fanfiction if I owned Kingdom Hearts? Or Power Rangers? Cause unless my last birthday wish came true I** **still** **don't.**

* * *

Ventus groaned in pain as he started coming around. It seemed to him that every inch of his body hurt, which really confused him when he started remembering what happened. Moving his hands slightly, he could feel that he was laying on a bed, and that parts of his arms were wrapped in bandages.

The first thing he remembered, was that he should be dead or comatose. Vanitas had all but confirmed that when they were duking it out in his heart. The shockwave from destroying the _X-Blade_ should have shattered his heart and destroyed both of them along with it. So if he was feeling pain, he wasn't dead, which just raised one more question...

...How the heck did he survive the battle?!

Taking in a deep calming breath, he tried to focus on what he remembered of the battle and the events leading up to it.

His name was Ventus, he was sixteen, and he was one of the esteemed Keyblade Master Eraqus' three apprentices. He had been apprenticed under Eraqus after Mast- no, no not a Master anymore, the traitor Xehanort had deemed him a failure as an apprentice and ripped his heart apart. Xehanort had then taken his darkness after giving him the name Vanitas and, after two years of preparation and manipulation, had pitted the two halves against one another in an attempt to forge the _X-_ _B_ _lade,_ which had partially succeeded. He, Terra, and Aqua had confronted him after Eraqus' death, and then-

Ventus' eyes snapped open at that point as he tried to sit up, only to hiss as squeeze his eyes shut at the sudden pain and bright light. He tried to stay calm but the images and memories of the battle flashed before his eyes at a rapid pace even as he hunched over and tried to block them out. His breathing was picking up, until he felt a pair of arms around his shoulders and a wave of calm come crashing down on him as someone hugged him. "It's alright." A soft voice whispered soothingly. "You're safe here, it's alright, you're safe." His breathing slowed down as he gratefully fell back into the darkness creeping up on his vision.

* * *

"So, do we have any idea of how he got here?" Wes asked as Rocky escorted them to a private room near the infirmary.

"Not a clue." Rocky confirmed. "But Sensei Ardor has already confirmed that he's a child of at least one Lightning Ninja."

"How can you be sure?" Tommy asked as they looked through the one way observation window into the infirmary. He was young, probably around fifteen or sixteen, with golden blond windswept hair. He was moving just slightly, as of he was just waking up.

"The Lightning vault was biometrically sealed." Adam stated as he walked in, followed by Aisha. "It's good to see the three of you again." He said with a smile, looking over the two former reds and the former pink before turning to look at the teen. "Only a living Lightning Ninja could open that vault, and we all know that the Dark Spector's forces slaughtered every Lightning Ninja they found."

"We should run his DNA through the Silver Guardian's system too, see if we can come up with a match." Wes suggested. "He may still have family here."

Kimberly listened to the men talk with half an ear as she kept looking at the teen in the infirmary bed. "Kim?" Aisha asked, noticing that the former pink wasn't fully engaged in the conversation. "Are you getting something from him?"

Not many people, outside of those who had actually donned the colors, knew that Pink Rangers were simultaneously gifted and cursed with powerful empathy. Kimberly nodded faintly as she keep a close eye on the teen, he was moving slightly more and his breathing had changed. "Mostly confusion, disbelief, and forced calm. He's waking up." The Pink Ranger said, catching everyone's attention.

The six adults in the room watched cautiously as the kid shifted again, this time taking in a visible deep breath. Kim's eyes widened as emotions that weren't her own started flooding her senses. Forced calm was gradually being overwhelmed by fear, anger, confusion, and panic. The teenager suddenly shot up, his crystal blue eyes opening but abruptly shutting them just as quickly from the bright light of the infirmary with a hiss of pain.

The fear and panic pouring off of him was nearly overwhelming as she rushed in and was followed by closely by the others. He was starting to hyperventilate when she wrapped her arms around him and started flooding him with a wave of calm emotions. "It's alright." She whispered. "You're safe here, it's alright, you're safe." His breathing gradually slowed down until it was slow and steady again and he slumped against her, out cold.

"What was that about?" Tommy asked, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"He was terrified." Kim said, looking over the teen again. "There was confusion, panic, and fear but for the life of me I can't figure out what could have caused it."

Aisha gasped in realization, and they all looked at her in askance. "When we found him, he looked like he had just been through a war."

"Well great." Wes said, putting his chin in his hands as he thought. "So we've got a teenage warrior who quite possibly just came out of the fight of his life, he's confused, scared, and will possibly lash out when he wakes up?" Kim nodded, uncertain of where he was going with it.

Wes just shrugged and smiled. "Sounds like our average Tuesday to me."

* * *

 _It was dark, and he felt like he was falling._

 _That was vaguely familiar to him._

 _And then, a young voice rang through the darkness._

 _"Hey! Can you hear me?"_

 _Without hesitating, he raced towards it, and suddenly darkness became light._

 _"I heard your voice." He answered reflexively, drifting closer to the sound as a Heart Platform came into view. "It cut through the darkness around me." A little boy, probably around five years old, greeted him on the platform. Ventus got down on one knee before him so he could look the child in the eyes. "All alone, I followed the sound into a sea of light, and found myself here with you." The kid smiled up at him, his sky blue eyes gleaming with joy. Ventus smiled sadly. "You gave me something back when I needed it most. A second chance."_

 _"I did?" The kid asked, tilting his head in confusion as his eyes widened. Ventus nodded with a soft smile._

 _"You probably don't remember it, you were really young at the time. But now I've gotta go back." He said, putting a hand on the kid's shoulder. "My friends need me, and I have to find them again."_

 _"How come you're sad then?" The kid asked._

 _He smiled. "Because we got separated, and I'm trying to find my way back to them." He bit his lip slightly, contemplating what he was about to ask. "Would you mind, if I came back and visited from time to time?" He asked._

 _The kid smiled. "Sure! If it'll make you feel better!"_

 _The world started fading around him as he smiled. "Thank you."_

* * *

Ventus came around again slowly, before he suddenly snapped to awareness. With a swift fluid movement he vaulted off of the bed he had been lying on a summoned his Keyblade, falling into a ready stance as he instinctively assessed people surrounding him by threat level.

The four men would be trouble with the way they tensed as his eyes slid over them, they were certainly trained by the uniforms that three of them were wearing but that didn't make him dismiss the two women right off the bat, especially since he knew that if he did Aqua would gibbs slap him upside the head then kick his butt the next time he saw her.

Appearances could be deceiving, that was a lesson Master Eraqus had tried to teach them, but he and his friends had ended up learning it the hard way when it came to Xehanort.

Two of the men and one of the women were dressed a lot like he imagined ninjas would. The third man in uniform looked like a soldier.

"Who are you?" Ventus demanded, glaring at all of them. "And where am I?"

"Take it easy kid, you're safe here." The soldier assured, keeping his tone calm and steady. "My name is Wesley Collins, Commander-In-Chief of the Silver Guardians, and you're currently in the Infirmary of the Fire Ninja Academy on Earth."

Ventus blinked in shock, before narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "How the heck did I get here?! Last thing I remember I was fighting for my life on the other side of the galaxy!"

"We were kind of hoping you could tell us that." One of the women, the African American in uniform said, looking a him with worried eyes. Ventus recognized her voice as the one that calmed him down before. "You just appeared unconscious in a crater out in front of the abandoned Lightning Academy yesterday. Scared the heck out of us too."

"And you are?" Ventus asked, not letting his guard drop even though he dismissed his Keyblade.

"Aisha Campbell." She answered, smiling slightly. "I was one of the ones who found you." Ventus studied her for a moment, taking in the African American woman's lean muscles and alert eyes. "Mind telling us your name? And how you got hurt like that?"

Ventus glanced down at himself, seeing the bandages all over his body. He looked back up at them and sighed as he sat down on the bed again and ran a hand through his hair. "You might wanna sit down then. It's a long story..."


	4. Ch 4 Explinations

**Do I really gotta spell it out for you people? I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or Power Rangers. If I did, Kingdom Hearts 3 would have been released YEARS ago.**

* * *

Ventus took in a deep breath, beating down the fear that was threatening to rise as he remembered. "My name is Ventus, and I don't remember a lot about my past." He started easily. "I've been a partial amnesiac since I was 14." Seeing the looks on their face he kept talking. "So for roughly two years now. What I know for sure is my first name, my age, and my birthday. Everything else is spotty and fuzz at best, completely gone at worst. Sad as it is, that wasn't a real problem for me until about a month ago, when Xehanort, the man I'm absolutely sure was the cause of my amnesia, started to move."

"How did he get close enough to wipe your mind?" The woman in pink asked.

"I have no idea." Ventus sighed tiredly as he ran a hand over his face. "What I do know for sure though is that I was under his thumb for years before he wiped my memories and handed me off to Eraqus, the man who trained me and my best friends as Keyblade Wielders." He shuttered, squeezing his eyes shut as hazy memories of those years threatened to overwhelm him.

"Can you clarify that for us?" Wes inquired, trying to draw him back from the memories. "What are Keyblade Wielders?"

Ventus shot him a tired, grateful look and thought it over for a moment. "Keyblades are exactly as they sound." He started slowly. "Powerful and mystical blades that look like keys. Those who wield them are known as Keyblade Wielders, and traditionally they are warriors of Light and guardians of Balance. Currently there are about twenty masters and around forty apprentices scattered around, though in the past our ranks could easily contained over two thousand."

"And what about untraditionally?" The man in white and kakis asked.

Ventus looked at him with dead eyes. "That's when they fall into Darkness and, if they aren't saved in time, end up like Xehanort. At this point, unlike a good number of those who have fallen in the past, I'm absolutely sure that he's not redeemable."

"I'm confused." One of the male ninjas interjected. Everyone looked over at him. "Even if there aren't a lot, why didn't any of the other Masters notice his strange behavior?"

Ventus shook his head. "Xehanort is smart, very smart, and he hid the darkness in his heart for _years_. I think that the other Masters that were stationed in our sector had suspicions, but they couldn't do anything without evidence."

"Well then, how did you get here?" Wes asked.

"If what you told me was correct and I've been out for an entire day, then two days ago my friends and I confronted Xehanort and his apprentice, my dark half Vantias, after Master Eraqus' death and Master Veronica's disappearance. He was attempting to restart an ancient war that thousands upon thousands of Keyblade Wielders lost their lives in, all in an effort to recreate an ancient Keyblade of immeasurable power, capable of destroying all of reality with a single swing." Ventus admitted reluctantly. Their eyes widened as he continued. "We tried to stop him, but we were horribly outmatched from the start and ended up separated in our own fights. I lost sight of them after I stopped Vanitas from killing Aqua. I don't know what happened to them, but Vanitas and I kept fighting inside our shared heart. Just as I was about to end it all though, something weird happened. Some kind of weird power backlash that knocked me out in the end and probably destroyed him along with the incomplete blade." He looked up at them. "Next thing I know, I woke up here, and you guys probably know the rest better than I do.

Wes looked at him for a moment, studying him with calculating hazel eyes before he spoke. "What do you intend to do once you're healed?"

Ventus studied him in return for a moment. "I'm going after him. He has to be stopped, no matter what happens to me. I'm not afraid to make the ultimate sacrifice if that's what it takes." His voice was dead, cold, and sounded like a vow to the Rangers.

The adults glanced at each other in worry for a second, before they rehashed their ideas about him. He my be a child in body, but he was a war veteran in mind.

Time to be straight with him.

"Alright Ventus." Wes started with a sigh. "I'm not going to lie. You're a minor in our world, in other words someone under the age of eighteen and not yet legally considered an adult." Ventus went to protest, but Wes lifted up a hand to cut him off before he got started. "Not that its a bad thing to be young, but we can't let you wander around the world on your own without someone getting overly curious. The lives of the people in this world are documented from birth, and if you were to just suddenly pop up out of nowhere, no documentation at all, people would get suspicious."

"Number one rule of a Keyblade Wielder, no medaling in the affairs of a world." Ventus recited. "We may help out from time to time with more serious problems, but we're not allowed to drastically change anything."

"Well in our world, you may not have a choice." The man in white and kakis piped up. Ventus looked at him in confusion for a moment, before the man smiled, his brown eyes softening. "I'm Tommy Oliver, probably the best example of that in the room. Our sector has the unfortunate luck of being a hub for powerful crazies that want to conquer the world or the universe. To combat them, a new team of heroes are selected at random every one to two years by the Power. As the name implies, it is a powerful mystical energy that to this day we still don't fully understand."

"Why are you telling me this?" Ventus asked, curiously. "It seems like something that would be a major secret."

"A secret you're now unwittingly part of." Tommy explained seriously as he pointed to the device on Ventus' wrist. "That device is known among those chosen as a Morpher, the Lightning Morpher to be exact, and it can only be used by someone with the blood of a Lightning Ninja. Problem is, all of the known Lightning Ninja were killed in the crossfire of a major battle about eight years ago."

Ventus looked down at the morpher thoughtfully. "And with my memory loss and the fact that I'm supposedly not originally from this planet, my past is an untraceable blur."

"Either way," One of the men in ninja uniforms spoke up, drawing all attention to himself. "Your blood unlocked a biometrically sealed vault that was hidden under the entrance to the Lighting Academy. Your parents may have been Lighting Ninja, or maybe even your grandparents. Bottom line is, the Lightning Morpher is now yours, and you will need to be trained."

Ventus looked dismayed, and then thoughtful. "Can it wait until after I've hunted down Xehanort?" He inquired. "I don't want to leave a threat that big wandering around unchecked. As it is, I might be the last one who stands a chance at stopping him."

The ninja nodded. "We'll start you off with the basics while you're healing. Basic energy manipulation, meditation techniques, and ninja streaking. It never hurts to have a trump card when you're dealing with someone that powerful. The moment you're done however, I expect you to come back so we can continue your training. The Lighting Academy has been a dead school for nearly a decade, you may be the last chance we have to revive it to it's former glory."

Tommy looked thoughtful for a moment before he spoke up. "My wife Kimberly and I will start teaching you our ways too. The path of the Ninjetti is a long and difficult road, but the rewards far outweigh the drawbacks." The woman in pink nodded in agreement.

Wesley piped up where they left off. "I'll start working on forging your documentation. If you're going to be here for training we'll need to enroll you in the local high school once school starts to avoid suspicion. Tommy and Kimberly will pose as your foster family while you're training with the holder of the Fire Morpher."

"The Fire Morpher?" Ventus questioned, tilting his head to the side curiously.

"Surely you did not think the Lightning Morpher was the only one of it's kind, did you young one?" An older voice asked, amusement clear in it's deep tenor. Everyone in the room turned to see a man in black robes walk into the room. As the ninja's leapt to their feet and bowed in respect Ventus' eyebrow raised at the fact that his hair was a bright orange that matched the trimming on his robes, and his eyes were star sliver that gleamed with humor and carefully controlled and refined power. "No, the Lighting Morpher is only one in a set of seven Morphers, which were split between the four Ninja Academies for protection."

"Then why is it so important that I learn?" Ventus asked, waving a hand towards the morpher. "If there are six others that can fight why can't they do it without me?"

The older man smiled ruefully. "True, there are six others that can fight the coming battle, but unlike you there are also numerous other students from each academy that could be chosen should our first choices decline. As far as we are aware, you are the last of the Lightning Ninja. We can not afford to search for an alternative because we are not sure there will be one. The morpher and it's power chose you for a reason, so who are we to disagree? After all, for there to be balance, there must always be four."

"Four?" Ventus questioned as the man he assumed was an aged master gracefully sat in one of the offered seats.

The master nodded and continued. "The Wind Academy, which has produced students of the three elements, Air, Water, and Earth for as long as time has known." His voice was grave and serious, porously drawing all of the attention in the room. "They are the most balanced of the three, and a true master of the Wind Style can effortlessly control and direct all three with ease. The Thunder Academy, which trains Ninja with minds that can withstand the harshest of mental assaults and turn them on their attackers without a second thought through the use of concentrated sound and shockwaves. A master of the Thunder Style is steadfast, and once their loyalty is given it is not easily lost. The Fire Academy, which produces ninjas born with the ability to direct their inner fire in the real world, and unshakeable wills of steel that will bend to no leader that they do not choose themselves." His silver eyes glittered with something for a moment that Ventus couldn't identify before he continued. "The Lightning Academy, which was famous for producing ninja with the potential to move faster than the speed of light and manipulate raw energy at whim."

"Sounds a lot like Magic." Ventus mused as he mulled over the explanation in his head.

"It is a good deal like your magic." The master affirmed. Ventus looked up at him in shock as he laughed. "You are not the first Keyblade Wielder to visit our world young one, and you will most certainly not be the last. Your partner, the wielder of the Fire Morpher, is quite the accomplished Keyblade Master herself."

Ventus opened and closed his mouth in shock for a few minutes, before nodding in acceptance. "When can I meet her?" He inquired almost eagerly.

"As soon as you are healed young one." The master assured. "We can not, in good conscience, train you before you are back at one hundred percent. According to her, you need time to recover your magic as well otherwise she would have used a Cure Spell the moment she saw you. I trust her judgement on such matters, as should you."

Ventus sighed in both disappointment and acceptance. "Thank you master."

The aged master chuckled as he stood once more. "I am no master young one, merely a teacher. You may call me Sensei Ardor."

"Only if you call me Ventus, Sensei." Ven countered with a smile.


End file.
